Hoenn Region Rescue
'''Hoenn Region Rescue '''is a Kirby's Adventure special that will (not really) be released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 16, 2014 in the US and in the UK on January 20, 2014. Plot A new Tom Nook's Cranny is being built in Animal Crossing as a base of operations for Tom Nook, Timmy and Tommy, and a new racoon named Steve. Special super strong, deep dark red Mushrooms, from Shy Guy's homeland, is being used to make the shop. All the heroes are very excited and all want to help deliver the dark red Mushrooms to Tom Nook's Cranny. Frustrated at being teased by Kirby for not being a real hero, Bowser tries to prove his superiority over the heroes by taking the dark red mushrooms to Tom Nook's Cranny himself and races down the hills. Kirby sees that Bowser is driving his kart too fast and chases after him with his warpstar. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Kirby saves Bowser from falling over the edge of the unfinished bridge but the Mushrooms crash into the sea below - now there are no mushrooms to re-build Tom Nook's Cranny. As a reward for his daring rescue Kirby is given the job of collecting new mushrooms from Pleasent Path. He is then told there is no room on the boat, but Kirby asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. Kirby waves goodbye to his friends at Ricco Harbor and heads across the sea to Pleasent Path. That night the raft carrying Kirby becomes separated from its tugboat and Kirby ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Hoenn Region - a wild and wonderful place with a multitude of secret hide outs, rickety tracks, and bridges. Thomas discovers that the region has its own railway and meets the three Pokemon, known as the "Wild Pokemon", who run it - Grovyle, and two small pokemon named Torchic and Mudkip, who were sent to the island after causing trouble in Pleasent Path. Kirby also finds that the Hoenn Region has plentiful supplies of the rare dark red mushrooms. With the help of his new friends, Kirby attempts to find his way back to the Mushroom Kingdom and uncovers more of Hoenn's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two places. Meanwhile, out at sea, Tom Nook and Steve carry out a search party to look for Kirby. Kirby decides to go through the tunnel back to the Mushroom Kingdom, but he and the Wild Pokemon get trapped after the tunnel falls in. Kirby then tries doing the Kirby call that Patch told him about. After being spotted by Luma, Shy Guy, Wiggler, Chain Chomp and Pianta sail to the Hoenn Region in hopes of finding Kirby while all of the Lumas go through the tunnel. They eventually come to blockade, break through to Kirby, and they all get back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby sails back to the Hoenn Region again to find Shy Guy and the others. After the Wild Pokemon are given the Mushroom Kingdom treatment by Mario and Luigi, they help to build Tom Nook's cranny. They finish it in time and it is soon opened. As the heroes are laughing with their new friends at Tom Nook's cranny, Marx Soul rolls up on the mountain ledge, sniggers, and glares down at the heroes remarking that they will laugh soon by the evil Marx Soul. Characters *Kirby *Chain Chomp *Princess Peach *Pianta *Wiggler *Yoshi *Thomas the Train *Toad *Luma *Luma's Friends *Shy Guy *Mario *Luigi *Grovyle *Torchic *Mudkip *Bowser *Marx Soul *Patch *Tom Nook *Timmy and Tommy *Steve *Fracktail *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Jr. Troopa (does not speak) *Squidward Tentacles (does not speak) *Mr. Krabs (does not speak) *Princess Daisy (cameo) *Thwomp (cameo) *Tortimer (cameo) *Koopa Troopa (cameo) *Gearmo (cameo) *Sandy Cheeks (cameo) *King Dedede (cameo) *Meta Knight (cameo) *Waddle Dee (cameo) *Waddle Doo (cameo) *Tiff (cameo) *Tuff (cameo) *Chef Kawasaki (cameo) Trivia *Marx Soul's appearance foreshadows the events of The Attack of Marx Soul. *This marks one of the few appearances of Tiff and Tuff in a Kirby's Adventure episode. *The picture of Tom Nook on the front cover is taken from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. *This is the first special to have a post credits scene.